Escandalo
by cielphantomville
Summary: El amor es un escándalo de tipo personal. Frase de Antón Pávlovich Chéjov


Una pequeña idea que nació al darme cuenta que estos dos terminaron siendo de hecho todas unas eminencias. Es ilógico que se arme un revuelo si estos dos son pareja.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

ESCÁNDALO

Resumen.

El amor es un escándalo de tipo personal. Frase de Antón Pávlovich Chéjov.

Capitulo único.

Yamato cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el sonido del impacto resonó con potencia por toda la estancia. De espaldas a la madera no podía menos que remilgar de su suerte y casi maldecir a quien fue el primero en iniciar aquel escándalo.

A unos metros de él, sentado en la sala en el sillón individual se encontraba Taichi con la cabeza gacha y los ojos rojos conteniendo las lágrimas con la frustración bien dibujada en sus hermosos rasgos masculinos.

De los dos Tai siempre fue el más emocional, quien con valor demostraba sinceramente sus emociones. Libre de cualquier atadura que le impidiera dejar fluir sus ira, miedo, dolor e incertidumbre. Sentimientos que sus amigos y familia acogían con verdadero cariño y correspondía.

Mientras que él… no había que recalcar el hecho de que solo logra mostrarse tal cual frente al hombre que en ese momento se lamentaba en aquel sillón.

Afuera se escuchaba el barullo apabullante de una multitud que buscaba abrirse paso hasta ellos. Periodistas que buscaban hacerse de una jugosa entrevista, una exclusiva que redituaría en jugosas ganancias por cada palabra conseguida sin importar la situación de los protagonistas.

—¡Esto es un asco! ―remilgo Yamato pateando el suelo, ese fue el único gesto que se permitió para demostrar cuan molesto estaba.

―Supongo que debimos prepararnos para este resultado ―murmuro Tai con gesto derrotado. ―Es decir… ¿de qué otra forma pudo terminar? Después de todo, eres prácticamente una celebridad

―Tú no eres menos famoso, señor diplomático del Digimundo. Representante de los interés del mundo Digital para un…

Yamato frunció el ceño ante el gesto que hizo Tai al demeritas su comentario como pidiéndole que se callara.

Matt apretó los labios y su mirada se afilo en un gesto de molestia cuando dijo ―Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que nadie, a excepción de nuestro padres y hermanos, se enteraran de NUESTRA vida PRIVADA.

―Y eso… ¿En qué realidad bizarra es posible? ―se burló Tai con saña.

―Maldición Taichi, somos figuras públicas, pero eso no les da derecho a querer saber cada cuanto follamos y en qué posición.

Taichi torció la boca a disgusto por la elección de palabras del excantante. Aunque… internamente le daba la razón. Desde que logro su candidatura como embajador y político Taichi jamás se vio bajo el asedio de la prensa, o al menos no uno tan indiscriminado.

Lo había entrevistado un sinfín de veces sobre sus posturas dentro del parlamento, con respecto a noticias amarillistas y sobre candidaturas de diferentes políticos, buscaban su opinión sobre enmiendas y reformas a la ley empero… jamás preguntaron sobre su orientación sexual o hábitos de alcoba.

Tanto respeto y mesura a su palabra que cambio en el instante mismo en que un paparazzi capto en fotografía una cita un tanto ilícita entre él y Yamato.

Claro, al principio dichas imágenes pudieron pasar por el encuentro casual de dos amigos, pues era de conocimiento general su amistad. Incluso llegaron a hacer referencia a orígenes pues el apoyo incondicional que se demostraban era palpable.

Sobre todo por parte de Yamato, quien como astronauta protagonizaba la primera plana después de cada misión y se le podría considerar una celebridad. De hecho estaba considera como uno de los hombres más sexys según la revista Brides y Teen Vogue, lo que es decir mucho pues esta última era dedicada a adolescentes.

En cada conferencia Matt dejaba al descubierto la confianza ciega en cada proyecto o propuesta que Taichi pusiera en marcha. Por su parte Tai valiéndose de ciertos privilegios asistía a despedirlo en cada viaje y sus llamadas siempre duraban bastante a pesar del precio de conexión entre la tierra y la estación espacial.

Gestos como aquellos parecían tan naturales que el hecho de salir juntos a cenar no tendría por qué derivar en sospechas, pero para su desgracia dicho fotógrafo noto cierta cercanía entre ellos. Roces discretos que conforme iba avanzando la noche y el alcohol iba haciendo estragos en su sistema los desinhibían pasando a ser más profundos, cercanos... íntimos.

Tanto que al acercándose al departamento del astronauta dejaron de ser prudentes y pasaron a ser dos amantes candentes y ansiosos.

Apenas estar frente a la puerta de la vivienda, Yamato sin poder contenerse más se lanzó sobre los labios del diplomático con un hambre por demás golosa. Gula que fue correspondida con creses. Manos ávidas dibujaban cada curva del cuerpo ajeno con posesividad.

Llevaban ocho meses sin tocarse, sin sentirse… una condena que Matt deseaba purgar lo antes posible pues podía ver el mismo deseo pugnando en los ojos ajenos. Taichi ardía en deseo tanto como él, su cuerpo caliente y excitado se lo gritaba, le exigía saciar su lujuria con prontitud.

Así que mandando todo al demonio tomo las caderas de su chico para embestirlo con fuerza contra la pared, un gesto que arranco un gemido ahogado por parte de Tai que ya sin mesura se deshizo entre sus brazos.

Tanta pasión que les impidió notar al fisgón que con cámara en mano grababa su fogoso encuentro.

Hubieran querido callarlo durante un poco más de tiempo pues aunque Tai tenía un poco más de tres años como padre soltero, Matt hacía apenas medio año que estaba divorciado y su relación de por si estigmatizada por tratarse de dos varones podía pasar a ser tomada como una infidelidad por parte del rubio si no la traban con cuidado.

Y aunque para ellos era una idea del todo inverosímil, la infidelidad de Matt, pues Sora, sabía que la ruptura de su matrimonio nada tenía que ver con Taichi y de hecho cuando se enteró que comenzaron a salir los apoyo enormemente.

El celular de Taichi comenzó a sonar, el dueño lo miro con desconfianza y luego con angustia antes de responder.

―Kari… ―gimió suavecito el abogado.

Yamato observo como poco a poco el semblante de Tai cambiaba, sin duda su hermana era como un bálsamo que calaba profundo en el alma de su novio. Un instante después su móvil timbro y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver el nombre de Tk en la pantalla.

―Enciende el televisor ―dijo el menor de los Ishida apenas escuchar como Matt contestaba.

A Yamato se le fue el alma al ver como prácticamente tenían sitiada su casa. Taichi también se aproximó y sus ojos cantaban el asombro del que era preso.

―Estoy a media hora de tu casa. No salgan ya casi llego… ―acoto Tk y en su voz se notaba lo nervioso que se encontraba.

―No vengas ―ordeno Matt a su menor apretando el teléfono.

―Pero hermano…

―No vengas. Esto lo arreglo yo ―afirmo Matt sintiendo como la cólera le subía al rostro colorándolo de carmín. No iba a permitir ese atropello a su vida personal.

―Matt… ―llamo Tai colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del rubio. ―Lo arreglaremos juntos.

Yamato dio un suspiro y asintió al tiempo en que terminaba la llamada. Era su vida, su presente y su futuro, así que no pensaba permitir que terceros se inmiscuyeran solo porque se creían con el hecho de ello, y no lo tenían.

Matt subió su mano para tomar la de su pareja, se sujetó fuerte a él, se aferró a Taichi como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que sus manos se unieron hace tantos años atrás.

Tai apretó el gesto mientras su mano sobrante le rodeaba el cuello y lo acercaba para darle un abrazo fuerte y necesitado. Luego con delicadeza rozo su nariz con la del rubio dejando que su aliento se mezclara con la Yamato. Sus ojos se encontraron, marrón chocando contra celeste en un reconocimiento por demás innecesario. Sus almas se saludaban a través de esas ventanas, se gritaban, se entregaban.

―Te amo ―murmuro antes de unir sus labios.

Matt se sujetó de la espalda de Tai, sus uñas se clavaron con deseo, dibujando cada musculo de esa espalda cuadrada, sabiendo en donde presionar para arrancarle gemidos armonios de deleite mientras su lengua se abría paso dentro de aquella cavidad deliciosa que sabía le pertenecía. Taichi era una droga exquisita a la que era adicto, lo necesitaba como al aire que respira y prescindiría primero del alimento antes que de su presencia.

―Te amo ―respondió el astronauta una vez que rompieron el beso.

Ya no había marcha atrás, no había forma de negar lo que era evidente y no pensaban vivir escondiéndose toda la vida. Porque no era un pecado ni una vergüenza eso que sentían y los hacía sentir vivos.

No atentaban contra nadie, ni les ofendían con el hecho de amarse. ¿En donde estaba su delito al prodigarse caricias y palabras afectuosas? ¿Acaso su amor era una amenaza?

Yamato no encontraba forma alguna en que su cariño hacia Taichi se convirtiera en una transgresión fatal. Porque sosteniendo el cuerpo del abogado que sin pudor se restregaba ansioso contra su cuerpo solo podía pensar en lo satisfecho que sentía, del inminente placer que lo dejaba lleno al sentir vibrar su cuerpo en cada orgasmo.

Y que a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar, no era solo físico. Su alma gritaba de alegría cada que tenía la fortuna de perderse en los ojos de su mitad.

Con las manos unidas Matt se adelantó a tomar el pomo de la puerta. Al abrirla miles de flash los deslumbraron y la marabunta de preguntas inundo sus oídos.

―Diputado Yagami ¿es cierto que buscaba esconder su relación con el señor Ishida por su pronta candidatura a la presidencia?

―Señor Ishida, ahora que su relación amorosa con el señor Yagami se ha destapado que piensa…

Taichi se sujetó con fuerza a Matt cuando la gente se cerró a su alrededor y Matt sonrió al saberse la fuerza del valor, así como su amistad era la base de su mutuo amor. Saldrían juntos de esto y de lo que viniera.

¿Fin?


End file.
